403:The Donna Adventures of Haunting at Braidwood Manor
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: Donna, Emma, Rocket and Groot go to a mysterious manor where people believed that the children there were murdered after the Civil War. Now they must figure out who murdered them and why?(This is a Halloween Special)


On a dark and stormy night, Frank and Ezra were at an old manor. They were daring each other to go into the house, only to be scared off by some ghosts.

At school the next day, Donna was chatting with Emma in the courtyard, "Only 3 days til Halloween" Donna said.

"I know right" Emma replied."What are you going as?

"Don't know" Donna answered.

"It's true" Frank shouted, "We saw them"

"The figure was female and skeletal and it was on fire," Ezra shouted.

The girls finished their lunches, tossed out their garbage and walked up to a group of school kids by Frank and Ezra. Morgan explained that they saw a ghost at Braidwood Manor, "First the whole Mr. Red Fiasco and now this?" Donna thought to herself.

"Braidwood Manor was built when Rosewood was first found." Morgan explained, "It was built by the Waverley family, who'd just arrived here from England. By all accounts, life in the mansion was idyllic until their dad went off to war. When he came back, he found his three youngest children dead from poison, the eldest daughter, Eleanor had her throat cut. Since then, people reported strange activities there."

"That sounds cool" Donna smiled.

She looked at Emma

"I know you think I'm being crazy," she said to her best friend, "But we have to check it out"

Emma suggested that they should bring Rocket and Groot with them just incase.

That afternoon, the girls, Rocket, and Groot were walking to the manor, "I can't believe I'm doing this." groaned Rocket.

"Cheer up" Donna replied, "It's not like your taking us to an execution"

"It sure feels that way Kiddo" Rocket replied,

Then you should make the most of it" Emma replied, "Be fun! Now"!

Later the girls arrived at the manor, Braidwood Manor looms like a storm could on the horizon, it's darkened windows full of a nameless foreboding. "This must be it,"Donna suggested,

"Now that's what I call a haunted house!" Rocket smiled,

"Pictures are one thing," Emma said, "But seeing it in person, is creepier"

"I Am Groot(It's even creepier than I imagined Donna.)" Groot said as he came out of Donna's backpack.

They make their way up the ice-slick steps leading to the manor, taking care not to slip. Soon, the gang stands before the manor's great oak doors. Emma grasps the handle, "Here goes nothing" she said as she opens the door.

Inside, they saw that the place was deserted. "I can't believe it's all still here!" Donna exclaimed,

"I Am Groot(You can say that again.)" Groot replied.

Rocket looks at the splintered furniture, the threadbare carpet, and the wreckage of the fallen chandelier. The girls set their backpacks by the bookcase. A sudden creak of floorboards makes the hairs stand up on the back of Donna's neck. She crosses to the foyer, feeling unease. She makes a slow circuit throw the room while portraits watch Donna and her friends.

Just then, they hear a sound like tiny feet running up the stairs and whirl around. "Who's there?" shouted Emma.

"Whoever's there," Donna shouted, "We just want to talk."

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all," Emma shouted.

They feel a rush of cold air as they notice their backpacks are missing. It was getting weirder by the minute. "Look at this tin solider," Donna said.

"I Am Groot(What's it doing here?)" Groot asked.

They look up the staircase to the 2nd-floor landing. Tin soldier guards were everywhere, "What are we dealing with here?" Emma asked.

On top of the stairs, they found a bunch of tin soldiers with their backpacks, "I hope they don't attack us?" Donna asked.

"What are you scared of," asked a boy in 18th-century apparel, "Their just toys."

They started to get scared, suddenly. Everything was turned into the 18th century. Emma, Donna, Rocket, and Groot come into an unfamiliar room, the soft light of the moon slanting through the window. "(Where are we)?" Groot asked.

"I don't know," Emma answered, "But they did do some redecorating."

"What's going on?" Donna asked.


End file.
